


Histor Repeats

by Katpee_Mellark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katpee_Mellark/pseuds/Katpee_Mellark
Summary: Imagine that the story of Peeta and Katniss ends with the first book, Prim was still alive and Katniss was really in love with Peeta. They had children. Prim also had children and kept the surname Everdeen and passed it on to her children. The games were never abolished and now their grandchildren must enter the arena.





	Histor Repeats

history repeats

It was as anny other day here in district 12. After my father got to work and my sister went to a friend, I headed of to go to the woods. I know it’s not the safest but it’s how I relax and how we get to eat meat almost every day. It was a warm day so I tought it would be a good idea to go to the lake that is deep in the woods. 

I was just about to head out when I saw a the little girl on the doorstep. I recognized her. She was the little girl that I saw before she was eleven mabye twelf and was verry skin and had these amazing light blue eyes. I let her in and offerd her something to eat. By the way she ate it I cloud see she hadn’t eat in days. After she at her food she asked if she could bring some food home to give to her brother. I said it was fine but that I neede to go to get some more food and that I was going to the lake. I asked if she wanted to come but she neede to head home because her mother could be worried. I said it was fine and after she leaved I went to the woods. 

When I was a couple of meter from the lake I just about the fact that I didn’t know her name. Well I guess I will ask it the next time. After I was at the lake for a while I saw someone comming so I hide. When the person come closer I could see it was a boy so I relaxd. I recognized him. He was a bou from my school. About my age (16) and I may or may not have a little crush on him. But then I realised that it was crying so I went slowly to the boy but it was hader that I tought because I have to carry 3 rabits and a turkey with me. 

When I reach the boy he looks at me with a scared look in his eyes but then i realiz it’s probely because of my bow so I lay it down in the grass. I notic that he has the same amazing light blue eyes as the little girl. I just introduce myself. “ Katniss, Katniss Everdeen”. I can almost see the boy thinking and that he says, “Peeta, Peeta Melark.”

And then it hits me!! His grand mother was my gand mothers older sister, the one I’m named after. Then Peeta says  
“Well I guess we are family”.  
I think for a few seconds and than it hits me, yes we are family but we don’t share a bloodband. You see, my biological parents died in a mineacident when is was 5 months old. My dad took me home and thats how I became an Everdeen. But after a few week my mother, who was realy sick died. My mothers name was Katniss so after se died my father named me afther her.

I can see Peeta staring at me and for one second I got lost in thouse beautiful light blue eyes but than I go snap out of it by him talking. “But how can we been related I meen we don’t even look a little bit alike” says Peeta. So I tell him my storry and in his eyes I can see he feels sorry for me. In those wonderfull blue eyes you could drown in. Stay focesd Katniss!!! So I pull myself togetter.  
“Well if you don’t mind me asking I was wondering why you where crying?” I can see his face turn.  
“If you don’t want to tell me it’s okay. I guess that it might be something you don’t wanne talk about and makes you sad to think about because you are crying” I say immediately when I see this.  
“No I wanne tell you because you shared your story and I like talking to you” he says.  
“Well I like talking to you too.” Peeta continius talking.  
“I just realizd that tomorrow will be my sisters first reaping. She is so scared and if they call here name even tought I know the odds are very small...  
Ther will me nothing I can do, because she is a girl and I’m a boy I can’t voulenteer.” After telling he this his face has a worried and sad look. I just want to comford him but I don’t know how. Instad injust ask what his sisters name is.  
“Primerose Mellark” he says. “But the usually call her Rose. “

“Well you know whats funny, I’m named after you grand mother and you sister is namen after mine I say with a small smile on my face.” Then I realiz it’s starting to get dark so we head home. We talk all the way back and say goodbye. All the wat home I keep thinking about Peeta’s little sister. When I get home I open the door and just then it hits me. What if I give his little sister the pin I got from my sister at my first reaping. I go grap it and go as fast as I can to Peeta because the reaping is towmorrow and there will be no other moment to give it. 

When I get to this house I see the littel girl that come to my house this morning on his doorstep. She notice me and I go to her. “What is you name, because you didn’t said it this morning” I say and I see that her eyes are puffy. She has been crying.  
“Rose, Primrose Mellark”. Then I just stare at her. She is Peeta’s little sister, I think. And her tomorrow is her first reaping. Thats why she is crying.  
“Hey it’s going to be okay. I’m sure te won’t call your name. It’s just your first reaping. But just to give you a little bit extra luck you can have this.” I say when I hand her the pin. Her face turns from sad to happy.  
“This looks exacly like the pin my grandmother has on in one of her pictuers” she says.  
“Well thats because it’s her pin. She gave it to my grand mother who gave it to my mother who gave it to my sister who gave it to me” I say with a smile. “And now I give it to you. And you know what” I say.  
“What?”  
“I will come to your home towmorrow so we can walk to the reaping togheter. Because I used to go with my sister but last year was her last reaping. So I can go with you if you like me.” Just after I’m finished Peeta comes out to call his sister to come inside and eat. He spots me and smiles. I smile back. Than his sister thanks me, gives me a hug and goes inside. Just before the door shuts I can hear her say “See you tomorrow.”

Later that night when I lay in bed all I can think of is Peeta. His smile, his eyes, his beautifull blond hair. And then I just get snaped out if my toughts and think about his little sister and how scared she must be. I hoop she can sleep tonight so I won’t have to carry her to the reaping. And with that tought I fall alsleep.

The next day

The first thing in my mind when I wake up is Rose. I hope she is doing okay. Well I gues I have to go make myself ready. When I’m in the kitchen my father is already there and he has a dress me for me. “You can weare an old dress of you sister if you like” he says. “Okay fine I will weare this one.” After I got dressed I go back to my father, give him a big huge and do the same with mt older sister. And then I leave. When I’m almost at the door I can see Primerose sitting right there. “Hey Kattnis”.  
“Hey Rose shall we go or waith for you brother?” Just after I said that Peeta comes out in his finest clotest. “Hey Katniss.”  
“O hey Peeta, well I gues I have my anwser.” “Well let’s go we don’t wanne be late.” Peeta says. On the way to the reaping I sometimes catch a glimp of Peeta and his light blue eyes. When we arrive there we split up and go to the registrator. I can see the scared look one here face so I stop here. “ Hey it’s gonne be okay. It’s just a tinny bit of blood and it won’t hurt I promise.” Her face calmes down and after that we go to the crowd of girls. I try to get a glimp of Peeta but I can’t see him. And then someone appeers on stage. I saw her a couple times before, at the other reapings and on tv. She is the woman who drawes the names out of the bowl. We get the see the same old video we always see and then se starts talking. “As always, ladies first”. She starts walking to the bowl, moves her hand a bit around and then grapps a name. She walkes back to the microphone and reads the paper. “Primerose Mellark.” My hart stops. Rose, sweet little Rose has been called. I start freeking out. I know she has no change of winning. She woudn’t survive a single night in the arena. She goes on to the stage and then the lady asks as allways if there are any voulenteers. Just before she said that I see Peeta he looks so sad and desperate. The whole crowd got quiet. Before I can even think about it I scream “I volunteer, I volunteer as a tribute.” And just then the whole crowed got even quieter. I got on the stage and the let Rose off. I could see her crying when they took her away.  
“What is your name?” The lady asked.  
“Katniss Everdeen”  
“Well how wonderfull our very first voulenteer from district 12. And now to the boys.” She moved the the bowl with the boys’ names in there and all I could think of was Peeta. She grapped a pice of paper, got back to the microphone and starts reading it.  
“Peeta Mellark.”  
But this only made me happier about my chose so voulenteer. Because I coudn’t let a little sister with her brother in the arena. Peeta came up on the stage and the lady who I just rememberd is called Tinkel says that we need to shake hands. But Peeta and I don’t shake hands, we hug. And god it feels so right and safe in his arms even tought in a week we need to fight too dead against each other. Just before we need to break our hug because Venia is waiting he says “Thank you”  
“It’s okay” I say, “it’s all going to be okay.”  
Then Peeta and I are both placed in a different room and get to say goodbye. My father and sister come in. “Why.....” my father says but than he changes his words.  
“How can you be so brave to step up and voullenteer for little 12 year old Rose.”  
“It’s just not fair to make such a big chose without me.” My sister says. “What am I going to do without you, without you there is none I can theas.”  
“I know it isn’t fair” I say, “But you know what also isn’t fair? Sending a little 12 year old girl into an arena to fight untill dead and know that she will be killed in the first day because she has no, just zero change of winning.”  
Than my sister and father just get still. We hug for the last minute and just say how much we live eachother and before they go I say. “Please look out for little Rose”  
“We will” is there anwser.  
Afther they left it’s quite for a couple of minutes and then Rose, her father and her mother come in. I can see they cried and I know they just come from Peeta but what are they doing here?  
“Thank you so much Katniss, I don’t know what I would have done if both of my childeren were send of inyo the arena to fight untill dead in the same year.” Peeta’s mother says and she get tears in her eyes. Then Rose walkes up to me and gives me something. Its my pin.  
“For good luck.” She says.  
“But why, because if I win, Peeta wouldn’t.” I say.  
Because if Peeta can’t win, I want you to come home. I know that Peeta wants you to win too.”  
She says and hugs me tight. Then the peace keepers come in en make then leave. I know there is none els out there to visit me so I my myself comfortable. But then I can hear someone arguing outside the door. I reconize one voice. It’s Peeta’s. He is trying to let the pacekeepers to let him inside bit the won’t. I open the door and ask if the could please let him inside and the do. Peeta comes in and sits down acrouse me.  
“Thank you.” He says, his voice shaking, unstady like he is about to cry. “Thank you so so much, for saving my little sister. I don’t know what I would have done if she would be send in her with me. It would a just be to much. And especalie for my parants.” Before I can even realise it I find myself in Peeta’s arms. They just feel so warm and safe. Just begire the peacekeerps take him away I say.  
“Your welcome.”  
Just when I think I can sit quite by myself, my best friend enter the room, Maysilee and Vick.  
“My god Katniss why did you do that?” Maysilee says.  
“You know it’s mot ideal to go in an arena with your crush and fight untill dead. Knowing only one can come out.” Vick says with an emotionless face, but I know he only does that because he wants to hide his sadness.  
“I know I shouldn’t have done is but I had to. I can just let an 12 year old fight untill dead, againgst her brother. And I can just let my cousin go in to the arena. Because hey fun fact where cousins. Well my sister is there cousin. I have a different mon and dad but because they died and I’m was adopted there my cousin to. Well far cousins but they feel like family. There grand mother, Katniss Everdeen, was my grand mother, Primerose Everdeen, bigger sister.”  
Then there both just quiet. We hug, and then they have to go. After that I just sit quiet in my room for 15 minutes because we need to go on the train that will bring us to the capitol. The peacekeepers put me and Peeta on the car that will bring us to the train. Tinkel is also on the car and she starts talking about how wonderfull it is to finaly have some action in her district. I don’t pay anny atention to her and just keep watching Peeta. I don’t get it how can he be so quiet when he knows he is probaly going to die. I just watch him untill Tinkel asks me someting.  
“Katniss why did you voulenteer for that little girl?” She aks with her eyes on wonderfull in the hope it will be so speciale that she will be promotend.  
“That little girl is his sister and is a far cousin of mine. Well not on the bloodband because I’m adopted. Primrose just feels like family and I couldn’t let her go into the arena and let her fight untill dead.” I can see Tinkels face turning sad but she says nothing. The we arive at tge train and we need to get on it because it’s going to be a long trip to the capitol. About a full day. We we got on the train we got to meet our mentors. I didn’t even tought about it but what if it are Peeta’s grand parents. We walk into the room and then we see them. Our mentors.


End file.
